headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tramp: Hunks an' Chunks a Burnin' Love
| next = "Sleazy Rider" }} "Hunks an' Chunks a Burnin' Love" is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #1-4 of the ''Zombie Tramp'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The series was brought to you by creators Dan Mendoza & Jason Martin with artwork by TMChu. The collection was released in March, 2015 and carries a cover price of $14.99 per copy (US). Zombie Tramp begins her new ongoing adventures, learning more about her growing supernatural abilities while traveling the seedier streets the US has to offer... and what better place to start off than Sin City! But can Janey survive her encounter with the "King" of the Las Vegas sex trade? Issues * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #1 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #2 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #3 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #4 "Part One" Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * Daisy Peach * Gus Antagonists * None Minor characters * King Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Nevada :* Las Vegas :* Last Resort Casino Items * None Vehicles * Automobiles * Truck Miscellaneous * Casinos * Drug dealer * Female topless nudity * Prostitute * Smoking "Part Two" Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * Tyrone Fisk Antagonists * None Minor characters * None Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Nevada :* Las Vegas :* Last Resort Casino Items * None Vehicles * Automobiles Abilities * Possession Miscellaneous * Pimp * Prostitute "Part Three" Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * None Antagonists * Tyrone Fisk * The King Minor characters * Mama Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Nevada :* Las Vegas Items * Chain * Katana * Pistol * Revolver * Taser * Uzi Vehicles * Helicopter Miscellaneous * Cut in half * Eaten alive * Evisceration * Eye injuries * Head injuries * Pimp * Possession * Severed limbs * Superhuman strength * Throat injuries Explicit content * Female topless nudity * Profanity "Part Four" Featured characters * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * Daisy Antagonists * King, The * Louie Minor characters * George Sumero * Guss * Tyrone Fisk Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Nevada Items * Pistol Vehicles * Helicopter * Motorcycle Abilities * Possession Miscellaneous * Corpse * Cut in half * Eating brains * Evisceration * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Impalement * Pilot * Pimp * Prostitute * Severed limbs * Sliced in two * Stabbings * Stripper Explicit content * Female frontal nudity * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Rape Notes & Trivia * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. * This volume is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * This is actually the third Zombie Tramp collection. ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 redirects to this page. Recommended Reading See also External Links *